Note to Self
by DevilBoxers
Summary: COMPLETE! [ONESHOT] [AU] InuYasha has forgot Kagome's birthday, so what is going to happen? What does Sesshoumaru have to do with all this? Kagome did what? Sesshoumaru did what? Implied InuXxKagome, SessXxKagome


A/n: W00t!!! A new one-shot…notice that I have more one-shots than I do long drawn out ones? Oh well! I hope you like this one! I don't know if its funny, but oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song **'Note to Self' by Toby Keith** (Alana it is bolded for you…) Also I don't own the characters sad I know…

**Note**: Dom Perignon is a champagne if you don't catch that in here

Song lyrics **_look like this_**

* * *

InuYasha was driving around in his car listening to music, just all out having a good time. Well that was until he remembered it was his girlfriends' birthday. After that he was practically in a tizzy. First he hadn't called her to wish her a happy birthday, and then he didn't get her even the smallest gift. To put it bluntly he forgot today was her birthday. He had to scramble to get a birthday gift together for her. He just kept cursing, so bad that he could make even the foulest mouthed sailor blush crimson. He banged his fists against his steering wheeling, causing the horn to toot. Other drivers around him stayed clear of him, they were pretty sure he was having a mental break down in his car. InuYasha was just too busy to pay attention to his music as he thought of present ideas for Kagome, his girlfriend. 

_**Note to self  
Better call  
She'll be mad as hell  
If I know her at all  
Cuz today's her birthday  
And I almost forgot  
Note to self  
I better not**_

The he got a quick idea of getting her roses. But, InuYasha couldn't think of what her favorite colored roses were. Here he was at a small predicament, but with females it matters if you get their favorite flower and the favorite color of them. He just settled for red roses, and a bottle of Dom Perignon. He drove to the nearest supermarket, got a bottle of the Dom Perignon, and twelve red roses. He got back into his car, completely expecting Kagome to be there. He would be praised for at least getting her something for her birthday. What totally didn't pass InuYasha's mind was the fact that roses die within a week or two, which didn't serve as a good birthday gift. Also champagne is a drink and thus also doesn't last that long.

**_Note to self  
On my way home  
Don't forget the roses  
and Dom Perignon  
You know how she loves a  
Great big surprise  
Note to self  
You're skating on thin ice _**

Hmm I ain't gonna screw it up this time  
Hmmm I'm gonna really make her proud she's mine

InuYasha could just see Kagome coming to greet him and giving him a kiss. He really thought he had chosen the best birthday gift this year. Because last year he got her a plasma TV, sure she was happy, but she would love the gift he got her this year better than last year. How stupid and naïve he is. Every time InuYasha would see her, he eye lit up and she would be happy beyond words. She was usually happy at the smallest of things. He chuckled, realizing he pulled the wool cloth over her eyes once again. She wouldn't have any idea that he had totally forgotten that today was her birthday. InuYasha turned onto her street and then pulled into her drive way, he obviously was on a mission or he would've noticed her red Ferrari wasn't there. He just let himself in, not even bothering to knock, he stepped in and didn't see her anywhere. Then he saw a note from her on the floor. It read:

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I'm leaving you. Every year you forget my birthday. I'm tired of getting last minute gifts. I see where I stand in your world now. As you probably didn't notice, I packed all my things up and moved out of the house. I left the TV that you got me, it's not a plasma you baka. No need to search for me and claim I went missing. I moved in with someone who actually cares for me. Goodbye._

_--Kagome_

_**Note to self  
Remember when  
You use to light her up  
When you walked in  
And she stole your breath away  
That's the way it was  
Everytime you kissed her  
And she still does **_

Hmm I ain't gonna mess it up this time  
Hmmmmmmm I'm gonna really make her proud she's mine

**_Turning down the street  
I'm pulling in the drive  
Door ain't lock  
So I step inside  
She ain't here to greet me  
So what's goin on?  
Note self  
She's already gone_**

**_Hmmmm gone  
Hmmmmmmmm gone_**

**_

* * *

_**

Where Kagome is

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome was just finishing unpacking her belongings, when the person who she moved in with came up behind her nuzzling her neck. She smiled and turned around so she was now facing his chest. He was at least a two heads taller than her, but she didn't care. She embraced him, chuckling into his chest ever so softly. Kagome soon felt the vibration from his chuckle through his chest, so she snuggled further into his chest. She sighed with content, she was happy now. She now had someone who actually cared about her, who remembered her birthday, and who took time out of his busy schedule just to see her even if it was for a few minutes.

"Mmm, Sesshoumaru, thank you."

"Kagome, what are you thanking me for?"

"You know, for actually caring for me. Also for helping me pack." Kagome chuckled slightly remembering what Sesshoumaru did.

**_1000FLASHBACK1000_**

_Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's house again eyeing some of her furniture, he grunted and picked up her nasty looking floral couch without help and tossed it into a shredder. He then proceed to do it with her old beaten up computer desk, her full size bed, the overstuffed armchair, her nightstand, her two dressers, and her kitchen table. Sesshoumaru then had walked back inside a grin on his face and he was dusting off his hands as if there was dirt on them. Kagome just chuckled and finished packing her books. Sesshoumaru frowned noticing he had forgotten the shelves that the books were on. So naturally he picked it up without help and threw it into the shredder._

_Sesshoumaru was walking through the house for other things, he spotted a box that was labeled "INUYASHA'S SHIT"; he chuckled. So what did Sesshoumaru do? He picked it up and tossed it into the shredder; of course he looked through it first, and found InuYasha's favorite jersey. Sesshoumaru being the caring brother that he is, coughliecough, took the jersey out. After that he took a pair of scissors and cut a small tear, then proceeded to rip it away with his bare hands, enjoying the sound of ripping fabric. He then took the remains with him, and put them in InuYasha's apartment on the way back to his mansion with Kagome, his new fiancé._

**_1000END FLASHBACK1000_**

Sesshoumaru chuckled as well, "Yes of course it was an easy task." He kissed her cheek, and then got a better idea. So he swept her up in his arms and took her to their bedroom. Needless to say, the two weren't seen for several hours

**_

* * *

_**

InuYasha

**_

* * *

_**

InuYasha went back to his apartment and step in. He had stepped on something so he looked down and saw that it was his favorite jersey well parts of it, and a note was on the floor it read:

_Dear my _**Darling **_brother,_

_You use to accuse me of taking things of yours, but I never have, that is until now. Yes that is right I have taking you girlfriend, well now she would be considered your ex. She is also now my fiancée. Not to be rude, but yes you have fucked up once again._

_-- Sessh_

InuYasha shook his head.

**_Hmmmmmm I guess I really messed it up this time_**

**_

* * *

A/n: Muwhahahaha!!! The end! Seriously I was sitting here at my computer with my new kitten meowing at me, and all of a sudden this song started playing. (I have the CD and I was listening to it.) I was thinking, hmm this would make and AWESOME fic. So I just had to have InuYasha in it, as well as Kagome and Sesshoumaru! I hope it was a little funny! Tata for now!! Ja ne! _**


End file.
